The Bias of mlp
by portalcrafter
Summary: I do not own the characters or plot of mlp,,, cause i am just to lazy to ACCTUALLY put it in the story. if you have lost your mother and have been stuck in a place were everythings dark... what would you do to get out... my first fanfic so i hope you can enjoy! plus i will be adding somone elses oc if they ask. rated t cause i am scared
1. gettting to know the wings

UMM YEAH IT SUCKS ALOT FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER/ STORY... JUST TRUST ME IT GETS BETTER... I HAVE BEEN GETTING SOME HELP FROM STAR OF AGES 14... YEAH BUT THIS CHAPTTERS A BUNCH OF NON DETAILED MADNESS, JUST SKIM OVER IT AND COLECT ALL OF THE INFO YOU REALLY NEED... SMILES HOPE YOU LIKE IT! NO NEGITIVITY.

If you think that MLP is all fun and games, you thought horribly wrong, and to prove it, let me tell you how I got here, who I am, and why I think MLP isn't what it seems.

It all started when I was just a blank flank filly.

MOM! I yelled, WHAT DO YOU WANT! She screamed back. THERES SOMETHING OUTSIDE! I yelled with all my might. my mom got out of the shower and came down in nothing but a robe and soaking hair, ,GRR this better be… she didn't finish the sentence, RUN she yelled, and pushed me away from the window witch shattered into pieces, everything slowed down, glass in midair as I looked at my mom, fly you fools, she said, under the circumstances I would have laughed my head off, all I could do was watch as a hideous black wave generated from a mechanical device, destroying my mother, house and… of course I was the only thing to still stand, wood ripping and pushing as the entire world as I knew it caved in.

GAA I yelled as I stood up, where am I? A pile of metal about the size of my house stood quietly around me. This is unnatural I said to myself, since clearly it was completely uninhabited. I turned around to see a pile of wood, gears and oil that suspiciously looked like my mom, except her stomach was ripped open and gears and oil spilled onto the hard metal ground. I quickly ran up the stairs to a bookshelf full of books, I pulled out one that had to do with mechanics, I quickly scrolled the pages, but none of them gave me a clue as to what the mechanical ball was, all I knew was that it wasn't modern science. Just then I saw something at the end of the book, it said, also in the series of science, magic powers and special magic. I jumped up to the tallest part of the bookshelf to find the other book in the series, GOTCHA! I yelled as I found the book, I quickly ran it to the living room and began to flip through the pages, page after page until on of the pages caught my attention…

Black magic and light magic, originally, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were the only alicorns who could control light and dark magic, to raise and lower the sun and moon. But over the centuries there has been another to harness, both of the extremely powerful powers, people called him, jester and hide, for being extremely hilarious while using his powers, and his monstrous ability to turn himself into a hideous giant monster. Although he was believed to be executed himself by Celestia and Luna. Other ponies believed he escaped and is carrying out his revenge on the princesses.

I thought to myself and I kept reading this strange piece of information.

Princess Celestia disappeared after the incident and from that point on there has been no light magic used in the area of canterlot. Though the sun still rises and falls everyday, we still believe that she died.

This may come to a shock for you…

But when I was a filly I had no idea what on earth canterlot or the princesses were. But what I did know was that dark magic was used to turn my house into… junk… oh no I said to myself, I quickly ran down stairs to see the pile of junk laying on my floor,

…

…

…

The dead corpse of my mother.

...

There I sat crying over my mother, her rainbow colored hair turned to black bristles, her white body wood, her horn and wings to.

There I lived, for as long as I can remember, living off of the rotten fruit that lived on the black wooden trees that had fires burning in them, bare of leaves. Until one faithful day I saw three wooden puppets that moved without strings walk up to the house, one that was yellow with wings and long purple hair, another one with a blue body and wings and short multicolored hair, and another with a hat and an orange body like mine. Apparently they were in the middle of a discussion that sounded like clicks and gears that were Morse code; I pulled out a book and slowly deciphered what the said.

Yeah just up ahead, said the yellow one,

I don't see anaythin' said the orange one,

Ha I bet you, you both are scared out of your minds said the blue one

Look there it is just like I said, said the yellow one, and the puppet pointed to me,

I looked at them and they looked at me, then the yellow one walked up and pet me on the back, I just laid down and let her pet me, after all I had been waiting for civilization for years. The blue puppet shrieked and yelled, IT'S HIDEOUS! Obliviously really PO I got up walked toward the puppet and yelled WHAT ON EARTH! I am right here NUMSKULL? The blue puppet shrieked again and this time in fear, don't hurt me! It yelled. Then the yellow one yelled at me again and told me to calm down, starting to pet me again, I mumbled under my breath and sat back down for a while, then the orange one spoke up and said, what on tarnation are we gonna do with this little rascal? Now I was just plain rage quit. I kept walking over to one of the trees and kicked down my lunch, SO THAT'S DA PONY WHOS BEEN STEALING AL DEM APPLES! She pulled out a rope and caught me by the neck,

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

I yelled the entire 5 minutes it took to get to a zebra named Zecora's house in the middle of the creepy woods, then at the house a black and white puppet (supposedly Zecora) greeted each of the puppets, Rainbow Dash!, she exclaimed to the blue puppet, AppleJack!, she happily yelled to the orange one, and FlutterShy! How nice it is to see you! Though by your package, I wouldn't want to be you… you carry dark magic, through these woods, she rhymed. Then continuing, she said he has a very bad story, one very tragic, with scenes a bit gory. Please come inside I would love to have someponys to stand by my side. She then pulled out a cauldron and dumped white and yellow mixtures in and handed to them, go and ask the pony for an apple and tell him to put it in…

A couple minutes passed by and they suddenly realized that she had said…

PONY?! What pony? Said the… um, I mean Rainbow Dash, FlutterShy, and AppleJack

Zecora stood her ground and said it was her mistake then she called me a monster and gave me a wink, I replied back with a wink to, and then they headed of the sweet apple acres were I would need to get an apple for the cauldron. But first the three decided they would bring three of there friends to meet the HIDEous… wait I quickly put the Morse cod book back and pulled out the book on dark and light magic and flipped to my bookmarked location where I was reading about… JESTER AND HIDE! He must have used this magic to become a monster! I ran in the other direction realizing that these were two different places,

Maybe just maGAAGA the rope on my neck tightened; oh no you don't said Applejack u'r comin wit us.

The first thing I hated about rarity is she insisted we get that FILTHY THING OUT OF HER SHOP! Let's just say rarity passed out when I yelled at her, slightly after that I was choked and scolded at, and then we kept walking, up next was a large shop that looked exactly like a bakery, except like all of the buildings it looked condemned, but it was still habited by ponies. Almost the exact moment we walked in the door it slammed shut and the entire restaurant got up and yelled SUPRI...AAAHHH! They all ran in different directions but none of them ran towards me or the actual door… only pinkie pie stayed which was apparently her name and she said oh hihihihihihihihihih whatchagotthere? Howsitgoin? Weredideveryonerunofto? She said in extreme joy, they explained the mission to her, and in the blink of an eye she was gone and back with twilight sparkle obviously confused out of her mind they soon explained it to her to, she understood and we all went off to sweet apple acres, with five and a have of a pony following behind (Rarity fainted). I would have peed my pants the second I got in there because of all of the trees, they literally were talking amongst themselves looking at us with fire in their eyes no leaves on there trunks and disgusting rotten food growing on the ends, it was horrifying , I was shivering so badly FlutterShy had to pet me the entire way there, we walked up to a big bright and juicy tree with green fire in its small happy eyes, I walked up to it and politely asked for and apple, it smiled some more and down came down the ripest juiciest apple in all of the sweet apple acres… all of the ponies looked down in obvious disgust, even spike wouldn't eat that! Its disgusting, I just walked up to the cauldron and placed it in… it turned the lightest color I have ever seen in my life and boom, all of a sudden I remember my mother saying fly you fools! And seeing my reflection in the glass my orange fur and my completely white mane and wings, my mother told me that I had a white mane and horn and wings because white would reflect all of the colors. Hehe I would giggle as my mother told me the stories of her people, the people of canterlot, her royal court, then bang back to real life, what just happened…

Zecora gave the most horrible instructions that I almost was about to run out of the door and get run over by a car like a pet. She said I would have to cut of my horn, split it in two herself dip one of the horns into the cauldron, and one done by myself, I followed the instructions as I was ordered I cut of my horn with the random tools Zecora had given me, then bandaged my head, split the horn in two and gave one to Zecora, and then on the count of three we put our horn in, then let go and it dissolved into the weird gold mixture, then before could react, she grabbed one of my wings and dipped it in the mixture, witch was still searing hot, and then ordered me to put one in myself, doing as directed I shoved my wing in at my own risk and… silence… I walked away from the caldron I lifted a black wing that Zecora dipped in and a white wing that I had dipped in myself, then Zecora urged me two walk in to the white wing, thinking this was absurd I was at first really confused but seeing as I just gave up my horn for this I simply did as told, walking through the white wing I simply stepped in and my foot vanished into the white wing, trying to pull it out, I stumbled back wards just getting more caught into it, and then, my white wing curled around and made a little loop and then a white flash appeared and the world changed around me floorboards seemed to weave themselves onto the floor and everywhere, the forest wasn't as spooky infact it was actually quite nice. All of the ponies gasped, and looked at me my mane had turned white and black when I walked through, and well apparently I was… well no longer a monster. Zecora told me to walk through the black one, and then doing as instructed I walked through the black one and everything went dark and it was puppet Ville again. I walked through the white one with another flash and everything was pony Ville I was… home? This isn't canterlot?

All the ponies whispered to each other and said… you wouldn't happen to be double dash would you? I said yea why?

Rarity woke up at the name double dash! The lost son of Celestia is real! We must report back to Celest… I was on the ground, wounded ringing in my ears as I zoned out, prince? Prince!

I woke up in the hospital with FlutterShy, AppleJack, and T.S. at my feet, Applejack brought you a present! Yelled T.S. and behind them was an entire barrel full of apple pastries and cakes, I thanked them and as soon as I did I realize I have not had apples that weren't disgusting all my life, I chewed an apple when I suddenly began to shake, I was barfing and having a seizure at the same time, DAG NABBIT yelled Applejack, he's allergic to apples, how will I ever get him to sponsor sweet apple acres! She yelled and then called for a doctor… a couple seconds later I looked up and they had a new surprise, FlutterShy was the only one there now, she told me that the other two were going to tell Celestia that you are alive, so I thought I would bring you something other than apples, MINT LEAVES! Baaann went party horn and streamers; she quickly put a mint leave above my face and crumpled it letting tiny molecules of it be inhaled into my nose… what was that for I said softy. Yay! Your not allergic to mint leaves so I made you a couple mint pastries, with applejacks help, we used her recipe but replaced apples with mint leaves, oh and when you are finished the birds put on a little performance for you. Why are you treating me like royalty I asked? Because you are royalty, you're the lost son of Celestia. No I am not I replied, my mother died in an accident a long time ago that scent me to that wretched dark life. Um double dash, yea? I answered her question, your mother died in that dimension, yea I replied her question again, she still alive in this one, nothing but pure goodness in her heart. Hmm I said well I am going to go see her today aren't I, yes said FlutterShy, well in the mean time, can I see that little performance you have conducted with your birds? YES she replied. And the birds started singing.

YOUR O.C. CAN BE IN THE NEXT STORY! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SUMBIT IT INTO THE COMMENTS AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE EVER LOST ANYTHING YOU LOVE AND DISCOVER WERE IT IS… AND WHAT IS THAT SPEACIAL THING. Oh and I don't own any of the mlp characters or mlp itself


	2. To Fly Or To Fall

Thanks to star of ages 14 for giving me a good piece of advice, and for showing me how to post and manage the story… if you didn't like the last one then get ready for a hole new start.

Imagine a perfect day were you had just learned you would get to see someone who has been lost your entire life, and you get to see them this very beautiful day. Well I was standing infront of that person on that day… then everything went down hill… way down hill. I walked infront of Celestia's throne, the lights around me shining through the stained glass window creating a beam of colorful light. I stepped forward towards the throne and knelled to the princess, whom knelled back and proceeded on. I Assure you that I princess Celestia will treat double to a well deserved welcome home, Celestia spoke to the mane six, he is needed elsewhere at the moment and so she lowered her horn and picked up a book, then nodded me towards a room behind the curtains she seated her throne by, her magic quickly spun the book to a bookmarked page and swung it infront of his face… do you recognize this? Celestia said and put her hoof on one of the drawings. The drawing was a small pony with wings and a wired mask on that divided his face in two, a black and white side, and the white one was laughing seriously, and the black one was sneering menacingly. His wings and mane like his mask. No but it does look a lot like me, I replied with complete confusion. Good, said Celestia and then she continued, because he is now and will be forever your twin brother. I gasped because I had realized who he truly was, that's…I said then cut of by Celestia… jester and hide, the only one other than you who can use dark AND light magic. She continued with, I need you, the only other one with dark and light magic. She slammed her hoof on the table and the book fell off, now as princess I will give you a home in the tower until he is caught, then he will be handed over to us so that he won't get away again. Then we can look forward to finding you a princess of your own, winked Celestia. Then she shoved me outside with the mane six. This may take a while…thinking to myself.

Falling,

Falling,

Falling,

Now that's all I can remember, me and my friends, the mane six had been looking high and low, left and right for JH… until I found something at the beach, in the dark world, there was a gigantic floating city perched way above the beach. I flapped my wings trying to fly but my right white one would just pass through air… I can't fly I thought and then I tried over and over again. I was stuck. Finally after hours of trying I was in the air, 50, 60,70,80,90 I counted, and the more I did the more I regretted how high up I went, then 100. my wings had fallen asleep and I plummeted 100 feet into a 200 feet deep ocean, 50 feet from the shore… after thinking to myself I realized I spent my entire life at the dark house, I have never swam before in my life.

Falling.

REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND POST YOUR OC IN THE COMMENT, DOUBLES NOT GOING TO SAVE HIMSELF!

AND STILL A SPEACIAL THANKS TO STAR OF AGES 14.


	3. Grounded

BANG the saltwater stinging my eye's, my back was searing with pain. It was as if you had just fallen of a two story building into hot asphalt. Gasping for breath I slowly went under, and to make things worse something was stalking my now ripped and torn bloody leg (it was the first thing to hit the water). Help! Help! No pony came to my rescue, and the thing in the water was now multiplying and my blood was staining the water. This was it I thought and one by one the fins popped from the water and circled me, counting 1,2,3,4 more fins ready to attack, 8, 9, and the tenth fin went up and there was chaos, complete and utter chaos, my hoof went underwater as the jaws of sharks ripped and tore my leg until the pain got a hold off me, I blacked out looking at the red water gleaming, creating a reddish glow, I am sorry, so sorry, black…

…

Water rushed in my hears as I heard a screech that would have deafened anyone who would have heard it, trying to cover my ears with my hoofs, I noticed that the screech was now fading away and I saw a group of ponies coming to my rescue, I was going to see home… home I thought, home… WAIT THEY WEREN"T PONIES! I quickly tried to swim through the salty ruby water, only to look down in horror; the only thing that remained attached to my left back leg was a few pieces of gray meat, blood and a somewhat rusty hoof. Wait I looked down and my cutie mark was half gone. Enough had happened for the day I looked at the creatures that were getting closer. HOLY… (Cut off by a whale noise [with a smiley face of course]) a horse with an electrified trident in his hoof stood before me and yelled under water, WHO GOES THERE, PEGASI DON'T LIVE UNDERWATER. I fell when trying to get up there, I pointed my hoof towards the castle, then with a bit of curiosity I asked, who are you and why can I breathe and talk underwater? Well that is easy, we have cast a spell that lets you other ponies breath and…he looked at the large bloody mass that surrounded my leg… oh my, we must get you to the surface. NA DIP!

Once we had ascended to the beach the blue pony with the trident, introduced me to his smaller brother riptide and his older sister Barnacles, and my name is hurricane, we are the children of the underwater king tsunami Sealord, I was given the place of king if something were to happen to him. The reason it was not given to my brother or sister is because of the sex and age of sibling, once I am king I will dominate those rules so that the next in line will be a choice and not chosen for him or her. Now if you will excuse me I have important matters to attend to in Atlanticorn, and him and Barnacles jumped of off the shore line and off into the vast ocean.

Riptide and I walked through the forest (well I tried to walk). He was telling the funniest jokes on earth, I was laughing so hard I almost fell into some poison ivy and wrapped myself in poison oak. We ran into FlutterShy who shrieked and ran up to us asking what happened. Riptide got to it before I could, He took a little tumble into the ocean and broke his back, part of his neck, and the guards ripped off his leg. FlutterShy immediately picked me up with her wings and flew me over to the hospital. Riptide apparently used "evaporation travel" which was when he turned himself into water and accumulated somewhere else. The nurse put antidote upon antidote and the leg wound was still open, We might be able to do a prosthetic leg, a light bulb flicked and I went into the dark world and gathered as much junk as possible and pushed it threw with me, a bunch of gears, wood, and metal all clattered to the ground and in no time at all I had my leg back, my cutie mark magically reappeared on the wood and my new puppet leg was ready for action, I took a few steps, then stumbled, everyone ready to catch me, and I was walking. Enough has happened for one day I said to myself, Riptide opened the door to Sugarcube Corner and walked over and sat in the seat next to me, I'm grounded,… me to looking at my wings, someone will have to go up there for me, we both laughed realizing he was grounded as in he couldn't go in the sea for a while and I meant grounded as in I was never going to fly or swim again. He laughed and I got each other some mint pastries.

YET ANOTHER SPEACIAL THANKS TO STAR OF AGES 14 FOR THE EXTENDED ADVICE, AND THE WINNER OF THE OC COMP. WAS JUANGEL MY FRIEND FROM SCHOOL!


	4. The Ball

I walked out into the sweet summer air and looked around at the many joys that being a prince had to offer, my small tower was wonderful in every single way, the wonderful colors, beautiful pictures, and an amazing bunk bed with many books and a built in writing desk, I looked out of the tainted windows and saw the stars and the moon and sat in my bed, and before I knew it I was sound asleep. CLANG! I stood straight up in my bed and looked around the corner to see what the ruckus was. I waited and I could hear the sounds of voices, two mares were talking to each other, were is it, were is it! I stopped in my tracks and listened by the door, I knew I heard the princess say it was here, it has to be! Calm down, shivers went up my spine as I recognized the voice… HURRICANE! I turned the corner and there was Hurricane and Barnacles. What are you doing here? Barnacles looked at me and spit in my face, searing hot water boiled my eyes, I rubbed them and looked up trying to catch them frantically, but they were gone. I walked back up to the door and walked through, then quickly hit the wall and listened again. The sound of water came from my sink and the two of them trotted onto the wet floor. Phew that was close said Barnacles as she put her hoof over her brow and wiped it, to close! We have to be more careful next time! Ok fine… can I please have one of the chocolate squares on the counter, NO WE ARE ON A TOP SECRET MISSION TO FIND A PIECE OF DNA FOR DAD! Why on earth would he need that? I DON'T KNOW HE JUST NEEDS IT! Who knows, he may have left DNA in some of the chocolate squares… she slowly drooled looking at the squares… WHAP! WHAT I AM JUST SAYING! Finally, hurricane grabs one of the forks I used to eat on of the mint squares, now let's get out of here, and before I could walk in again, they were gone. HORSECRA- *whoing of owls* I sat on my bed again; better get a good night sleep for tomorrow… and then I can figure out what was going on. Princess Luna sat next to me in my dream, when you wake up go to FlutterShy, and ask her if she can fly you up to the city above the sea.

I sat up in bed and quickly pulled my covers away and looked down at the end of my bed and saw pinkie pie at the end, along with almost everyone in equestrian, including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I got up and looked out before me on my writing desk was a tux that was sparkling and a black and white mask was there to. Rarity walked by and looked at me and winked, I turned and spike was sitting in the front of my bed, red as a tomato. I took the clothes and put them on, though I left the mask out, rarity insisted I put the mask on, but I politely said no thank you. But then came up something that would change my life forever. What are you going to where to the ball! You can't go unmasked! What's a ball? Rarity didn't spare a single detail. Oh and you have to take someone with you. She fluttered her eyes and spike put his hand in his mouth in a gagging motion. I turned over to rarity and whispered something in her ear, she nodded her head and walked up to spike, I know this may be a bit weird but you wouldn't maybe want to go with me would you? Spike accepted. Spike walked over to me and said, you know she's only going with me because you insisted she did… well technically I said that she should go with someone she really wanted to go with. Spike laughed and looked at me ha-ha… oh wait you're not joking… he happily dashed of to go make preparations. I walked over to FlutterShy and I stuttered a bit and continued to say… um FlutterShy… yes… well um I just wanted to know if you maybe, umm wanted to go to the, the, t-the ball with m-me? She looked even shyer than I did… um sure NO WAIT, or maybe, gaa! She looked stressed and started to hyperventilate, I looked at her and hugged her she stood quietly for a few seconds and whispered, yes.

After everyone cleared out of my section of the tower I went over to my desk and pulled out a quill and parchment and began my letter to sugarcube corner, dear Mr. and Mrs. Cake I need something very large… something very special, I listed the surprise treat and put three large emeralds on the letter with a small note that told them not to send the emeralds back and to keep them. Then I walked up to spike, hey spike between you and me…

The ball was later that night and the special treat would be there with me and my new clothes, I waited outside in the garden with all of the animals and all of the plants, and sure enough I saw FlutterShy there in an elegant green dress. She looked over at me and smiled, I hope I don't look silly; no you look beautiful I replied, we sat down and I pulled out a box about the size of a pony, and set it next to me and looked back at her. I got you a present. She frowned and looked at the box, oh no! I didn't get you anything! Oh no oh no oh no! I calmed her down, don't worry coming here with me was the best present I could have needed. I pushed the box and told her to open it, when she did she stepped back in amazement, it's beautiful! She looked up at the cage, in which sat a cute little furry gray chinchilla, I told her that this type of animal was one of my favorites because of its long life span. She looked at it and looked back at me, thankyouthankyouthankyou! She opened the cage and let it crawl onto her lap. Were did you get one of these fluffy little things! I looked at her with a smile and said one who said there was only one; I calmly looked back at the cage and said GREASE! Front and center! And a rather chubby gray chinchilla walked out of the cage and tried to put his paw on his face, good enough greasy, greasy put her paw down and looked at FlutterShy and her chinchilla and walked over to my lap and placed his fat behind on my lap and fell asleep. I got him when I was six, well my mom says someone found him in the wild when I should have been six and they kept him until I returned, so he's mine now. FlutterShy looked at her chinchilla and said, Chugs, and placed him in the cage next to greases. Well now that I gave you your first present the next one is for everyone. DELIVERY FROM SHUGARCUBE CORNER! Yelled derpy hoofs and dropped the super large industrial supper party cake. Oh and also this, he took out a package that had red stains all over the corner and tape on it that said…

DELIVER TO THE NEARIST HOSPITAL…

Now let's have some cake… right after whe get the package to the hospital…


	5. Ice cream, orange juice, and paint

Well… I guess this is what the result of way to much apple cider… I got up, bottles and a broken black and white mask strewn at my hoofs, I looked around and spotted spike asleep on one of the booths in the bar, the bartender who had a bottle for a cutie mark was cleaning a glass silently as if nothing had happened over the last 24 hours. I got up slowly and the bartender said without looking at me, so that was a pretty great party, I wish you would have left my store to get drunk though. SPIKE, get up, twilights going to need you, SPIKE! Half of the small dragons face was a black eye and the other half was broken shards of glass, what happened? Nothing, nothing… he looked up at me and slammed his head against the counter, loud snoring filled the bar. I picked up spike and set him down on my shoulder… come on spike I think T.S. will want to see you, and then it's off to the hospital. Spike groaned and lifted his arm high in the air and yelled, MORE JESUS MORE, AND NO MORE ICECREAM, WAIT Whatatat… spike snored off to sleep once more. I need to find out what on earth happened last night… or god help me I will be lost for the rest of my… WAT DA! I opened the library and twilight was sitting on the ground covered in red paint, she was saying something in her sleep that sounded like where's my orange juice, no more ice cream, ice cream, where art though BEEPing ice cream. Man who in else in this town has a serious hangover? I walked back up and into the bridal boutique, RARITY! Plz tell me your not dru… ok now I am seriously beginning to freak out, laying in front of me was rarity, asleep, wearing a coat of brown paint on her body, saying the exact same thing as T.S…. wow, should I even be surprised? I walked over to the forest, cursing under my breath, great, there is absolutely nobody here, I walked up to FlutterShy's door and opened it, sure enough sitting on the ground was FlutterShy, but she was awake, completely covered in white paint. She looked up at me and shuddered silently. What's wrong? I am just cold, after last night I guess I would be… BEEPing ice cream truck… I will never eat ice cream or orange juice again. Time for investigation…

After giving FlutterShy some paint remover and a nice warm blanket, we headed of into the city; we looked over at sugarcube corner, only to find it packed with a bunch of boxes labeled: EVIL ICECREAM! THROWAS IT'S AWAY…

A bunch of ponies including riptide, pinkie pie, and barnacles were hunched over on tables and walls with orangeish tinted gloppy substance falling from their mouths, muttering about ice cream in their sleep. What happened in the last 24 hours that I am unaware of. FlutterShy situated herself next to riptide and I sat infront of her, I think it was something like this…

SO WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE PONIES OF PONYVILLE HOW WILL THEIR LIVES BE AFFECTED BY IT? WHY IS THE ICE CREAM THAT THEY KEEP TALKING ABOUT EVIL? WHAT THE BEEP IS GOING ON? FIND OUT THIS AND MORE NEXT… LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE A GUESS AS TO WHAT HAPPENED!


	6. paint and ice cream whats the juice?

WELL IF YOU HAVE NOT GUESSED YET… DON'T READ THIS… BUT IF YOU ARE JUST HERE TO CONT READING... GO AHEAD.

Me and FlutterShy sat at a lonely table… sugarcube corner was madness… people standing against walls with orange and white gloppy mixtures falling from their mouths. FlutterShy talked so calmly it was hard to hear her… so it all started like this…

SPIKE! What all I did was make a silly bet… and lost… and now owe 1,000 bits to the Cutie Mark Crusaders… UGGH spike! How will we fix this?! Twilight sparkle was pulling her hair frantically… SPIKE! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? Several of the books decided they had had enough, and committed suicide and jumped off of their shelves… me and flutter had been walking by and heard the Sparta that was commencing in the library… I dashed over to the door and slammed it open WHATS GOING ON IN Here… umm… twilight? Her head popped out from an enormous pile of paper and book covers, ink stained her fur and spike was running out of the door, shortly after Twi, GET BACK HERE! I grabbed her by her saddlebags and pulled her to a halt… what's going on Twi? I WILL TELL YOU WHATS GOING ON! SPIKE IS GOING TO MAKE ME BROKE! Don't worry how much does he need? 1,000 BITS! Oh that's easy… WAIT 1,000 BITS! WHY ON EARTH WOULD HE NEED THAT MUCH?! HE GOT IN A STUPID BET WITH THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, HE SAID THEY WOULD NEVER GET THERE CUTIE MARKS! Speaking of which I need to congratulate them… RIGHT AFTER I RIP OUT THEIR SPINES AND DEMAND MY BITS BACK! Hold on Twi! I will pay for that! I will just simply ask Celestia-

NO! We are running low on bits as it is…

Well, that's one check off the check list… what's next, sigh…

Well… we could always ask to work at sweet apple acres… oh wait they don't pay you to work there… hmm how about sugarcube… no wait pinkie would drive us insane… how about!... no… wait what about!... no… I got it...no…what about over there? I pointed my hoof to a help wanted sign… um… you mean the old abandoned ice cream shop? It's been closed for years… yeah but still… we could fix it up and then we could own it! Well pinkie has always wanted it to get put back up… but that's an additional 500 bits… yup so let's just hope it makes us some money…

Hmm first we will need some advertisement… well we could always dress up like ice cream cones or something… yeah but who would be up for the job? We asked everyone in town and only FlutterShy and rarity accepted, rarity only helped for spike, and pinkie did not come because she would be at a party that night… well…

Well…

Well…

OK LET'S GET STARTED BEFORE THIS GETS OUT OF HAND!

Rarity was a chocolate ice cream cone… twilight helped and was a strawberry, and FlutterShy was vanilla. Well lets see were this is going… yup you guessed it… now… continue? I looked down on FlutterShy's face and saw she was sleeping… though riptide just woke up…

GAAA ICE CREAM! Hmmm hey riptide? Yeah? You wouldn't happen to know what happened after we opened the ice cream shop… would you? Ummm… let's just say it was the worst day of my life…

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW FOR MORE CRAZIENESS!


	7. A note, away from story

This is a real story that just happened to me today at school, I was hit in the stomach with a football, I could not breath and I was choking, I thought to myself, what if I die right now, suffocate and stop breathing, I was on the ground bawling my eyes out, I realized I was not going to say goodbye to anyone, my parents, my sister, my pets, and my friends. I am depressed and I feel horrible, if you are out there and you have a medical condition or anything and you may have days or months to live, just do something to say goodbye. My friend heard what had happened and found me in the shelter with a pile of food and two of my friends comforting me, he walked up to me and gave me two wrist bands, he said as long as you have this one on, you have said goodbye to me, you have said goodbye to everyone, and as long as you have the other on, you will be here forever, you will never really leave us. And for once, I actually believed him. I have a heart condition called aortic stenosis, and I don't want to die asleep in bed, I want to die saying goodbye to all my friends and family.


	8. The master plan behind it all

Riptide continued to talk, you guys were full on, you had customers left and right, you rolled in bits faster than anyone else. His eyes shrunk and continued, but then it happened, a special "ingredient" was placed at your doorstep, you incorporated it into your tasty ice cream and well here we are. He pointed around, the special ingredient was orange juice, and it had a chemical reaction with the "added content" in itself when it was put into the ice cream. Well it only made us go to sleep, what could it the person who sent it gain from us not...being… here… I ran to the main hall where the elements of harmony were kept, all still here… why? I saw a rather weird glint at the bottom of the box, I grabbed around, and it was a slanted surface… what the… I grabbed a piece of mirror that was jammed in the box to see a golden gear with a half white and half black mask rune placed in the center, an element? THE ELEMENT OF DIFFERENCE. Luna was standing right behind me with a rather angry voice, sorry Lun… it wasn't Luna, my twin brother stood behind me. YOU SEE? OH WAIT, NO YOU DON'T! He disappeared into nothing as I tried to grab him. NO I do see! No you don't, said a disembodied voice, the closer you are to seeing something, the farther you are away from it, the second you have caught up to it, you completely pass through them and are 10 steps behind. That's why I need this, a glass appeared on my head, green liquid inside, he walked along the wall, across the windows, as he passed by them they paint dried and fell off he jumped off the wall and carefully placed his foot on the ground, the tiles ripped up and floated by his shoulders, he walked forward to the box and tapped on the edge, a key came out of a crack in the wood and fell into his hands, click and the box was open, he took out the strange one that was like my cutie mark and took out the black half of the mask, then he took out the glass in the box and it grew and grew and grew until it fit right into the room, so it seemed like there was no one there. The tiles clicked and clunked until the entire room was a large illusion, even the box looked back to normal, and the only thing you could not see was me. The closer you are to seeing something, the farther you are away from it, the second you have caught up with it, I finished the sentence, you pass right through it and you are 10 steps behind. With a smile he left the room laughing out see you on earth! Now that I have the power to change choices, soon there will be no DIFFERENCE! No one will know who's who, and there will be no difference between every planet in the entire GALAXY! He slipped out of the door, just as riptide slipped in,

He walked up to the mirror and took out a bottle of water, SMASH and the mirror shattered revealing me, he untied me and got me up and out of the chair, we dashed out of the door to see him at the town center, people started to wake up and gather around him. He pulled out the black half of the mask rune and placed it square on his chest, with a flash of light the entire town center turned into a black hole pulling everypony into the abyss.

DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW LIKE OR REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK, ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO THEM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! (ASLONG AS I GET GOOD FEED BACK.) BYE!


End file.
